


Shhh (Trust Me)

by chuminghaowo



Series: Auditory (Explicit Junhao) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Closet Sex, Crying, Everyone else are only mentioned, Help, Kinda, M/M, Minghao being called princess is my kink, Minghao needs more self-control, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, The author still doesn't understand how to tag properly, Wen Junhui is a tease, im a nasty for writing this, im sorry, wheeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuminghaowo/pseuds/chuminghaowo
Summary: In which Junhui wants to fuck Minghao but Minghao says no. But then he gives in because he has no self-control. It's also in a closet. During a concert.Oops.





	Shhh (Trust Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! If you happened to click, thank you for doing so! Please enjoy this boatload of hot steamy trash. Or don't if you want your innocence preserved. I can't write smut to save my life.

Minghao was busy putting on a shimmery black jacket to complete the suit when he heard Chan’s shout.

 

“Myungho hyung hurry up we’re on the stage in 2 minutes!”

 

“Coming!” Minghao yelled back, hurriedly adjusting the jacket to fit him more comfortably before turning around and heading toward the direction of the stage.

 

It was time for another concert, this time in Osaka, and Seventeen were as excited as ever to sing, dance, and have fun with their fans.

 

Minghao was absolutely psyched to be out on stage again, performing their new album songs.

 

While in thought, he had bumped into someone else who had come from the opposite direction he did.

 

When he glanced up, he met the gaze of Junhui, who was grinning at him.

 

“Ready to go?”

 

Minghao returned the grin.

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

  


 

☆♬○♩●♪✧♩　　♩✧♪●♩○♬☆

 

 

The performance team burst backstage, breathless and laughing from exhiliration as they remembered the screams of the fans during their performance.

 

They had just finished performing Shhh, which drove the Carats absolutely wild, roaring whenever the camera showed a close-up of a hip thrust or a smirk sent its way.

 

But what was shown on camera was completely different from what Minghao saw.

 

Bright lights shining down and into his eyes, fans jumping up and down and singing along with them while waving their Carat bongs.

 

But most of all, Junhui’s heavy gaze that almost never left him nor his body, making him feel hot from both dancing and something else.  

 

No one knew about this, not even their fellow members, but Junhui and Minghao had been dating for about 2 years now.

 

Minghao blushed and smiled fondly as he remembered the day where Junhui had one day pulled him aside from the other members at night and had stutteringly confessed the love Minghao thought would never be returned. Even though they were idols and their relationship was rather restrained, it bloomed into a happy and blissful relationship, one full of hand holding, soft whispers, kissing, and making love underneath the stars.  

 

He sighed in relief as he sat down beside the snack table after undressing from his stifling suit into the more comfortable outfit of his serenity t-shirt and ripped jeans. He pulled out his phone and decided to look on his social medias to pass the time

 

It was toward the end of the concert, and the individual units were now performing their pieces, so the next song that Minghao had to be on for next was for the last couple ones, which didn’t require any dancing and included more of jumping and running around. He had plenty of time for rest since the hip hop team was going on now, followed up by the vocal unit.

 

Suddenly Junhui sat down on the chair next to him. Minghao gave him a brief smile of affection but couldn’t do anything else, as there were people bustling around the place. He went back to his phone and didn’t pay much attention to the elder after that, who pouted. Minghao took no notice.

 

Sure there were staff and some members milling around, but why not have some fun?

 

That’s when Minghao felt a hand on his leg, the warmth seeping through the fabric. He glanced up from his phone to look at Jun, who was feigning innocence and pretending there was no further intention behind it.

 

Falling for it, Minghao turned back to his phone again, only to jump when he felt Junhui’s hand slide up farther so that it was touching his crotch.

 

“Wen Junhui what do you think you’re doing?” Minghao hissed in Chinese, his eyes nervously glancing around to see if anyone had noticed anything. Where they were sitting was pretty far and faced away from where most of the activity was, but anyone could notice and he wanted to make sure.   

 

“Shhh Hao. Trust me and don’t say anything. Just continue what you’re doing.” Jun whispered, grinning cheekily as Minghao bit his lip when he squeezed his hand, a sure sign of the younger’s normally hard resolve breaking.

 

So Minghao tried to focus on what he was doing, scrolling through his Instagram, but it was really, really difficult when all he could feel was Jun’s hand teasingly grope and massage his hardening dick.

 

Suddenly Jun’s hand slipped underneath the waistband before doing a particularly hard squeeze that made Minghao gasp and his back arch a little off the chair. Minghao smacked Junhui’s hand away, face reddening as the other smirked, who clearly achieved what he wanted to do. Jun’s naughty hand reached again, but Minghao scooted away and closed his legs, fending the attempt off.

 

“Junhui, stop. We’re not doing this now, not here.”  

 

Jun pouted again.

 

“But Haohao, we don’t have to do it here. And we have plenty of time, come on pleeease?” Junhui whined, pulling out the puppy eyes. And dammit, Minghao is trying so hard to not give in.

 

But in the end he took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, before nodding semi-reluctantly.

 

“Alright fine. But this is only because I don’t want to go on the stage with a boner.” Minghao said, glaring at Junhui in a half-hearted warning. But Junhui paid no heed to it, springing up from the chair like an excited puppy. He held out a hand for Minghao to take.

 

Rolling his eyes but smiling, Minghao took it and allowed Junhui to pull him up from the seat. But he became confused as Junhui began leading him toward the storage closet that was toward the back.

 

With a grin, Junhui pulled open the door and revealed a large space that was barely big enough for their needs. “Tada!” He exclaimed childishly, pushing Minghao lightly toward it.

 

Minghao balked at the entrance.

 

“Really? Here? Surely someone will hear us-”

 

Then he felt Jun’s arms wrap around his waist from behind. He bit back a gasp when he felt something wet caress before biting down on his earlobe.

 

“Got any better ideas then, princess?” Minghao shivered as heard Junhui’s voice lose its normal higher pitched tone and settle into a dangerous husky purr.

 

“N-no…”

 

“Then better get inside and be quiet. Now.”

 

With that, Minghao had no choice but to step inside, Junhui following close behind and pulling the door shut behind him, blocking out the light from outside.

 

There was a brief moment of just the sounds of their breathing in the closed space. Minghao’s eyes were just getting adjusted to the very dim lighting when he was suddenly pinned roughly against the wall.

 

Junhui wasted no time in crashing his lips into Minghao’s, kissing him breathless. As they passionately rolled their tongues together, Minghao moaned into the kiss, eyes fluttering shut as they battled for dominance, hips rutting into each other. Jun pinched Hao’s sensitive nipple, causing the latter to gasp, allowing Junhui to invade the younger’s mouth with relative ease.

 

The foreign smooth muscle marked every inch of Minghao’s hot mouth, before diving down to tangle once again with his own. Minghao whined as Junhui ended the heated exchange all too soon by pulling away, and he tried to the best of his ability to weakly chase that warmth. Junhui chuckled darkly as he watched through hooded eyes Minghao’s poise completely slip, revealing the needy baby he knew all too well, and he resisted the urge to attack Minghao’s neck and mark him as his then and there.

 

Minghao felt a hand on his shoulder that began forcing him down. Immediately he knew what Junhui wanted, and he fell eagerly to his knees, waiting as Junhui fumbled with his pants and pulled them down. Minghao’s mouth watered as his eyes locked on to Jun’s stiff member.  

 

“Suck.”

 

Minghao complied, taking Jun’s length into his hand. He gave tentative licks, tasting the saltiness before engulfing almost all of it into his warm wet heat, sucking hard and fast. He heard Jun’s surprised hiss and felt large hands entangle themselves in his soft dark brown hair. Smirking inwardly, he teased on and around the slit, gagging as Junhui suddenly bucked his hips. He shook his head slightly at Junhui’s muttered apology and tapped the elder’s hips, telling the elder nonverbally that it was alright and that he could continue. Minghao tried to relax his mouth as much as possible as Jun began fucking his mouth.

 

Encouraged by the soft groans coming from above, Minghao bobbed his head a little faster in time with Jun’s thrusts, moaning to let Junhui know that he was getting off this as much as the former was. Junhui began to feel the familiar build up in his core, and he pulled Minghao gently off and up, pinning the other against the wall again briefly to give a chaste kiss of praise.

 

“Hmm, mind turning around for me, princess?” Junhui nibbled at Minghao’s ear again, the hot breath tickling the side of his neck a stimulus that shot straight below.

 

Minghao hastily turned around, whining as he impatiently arched his back and pushed against Junhui.  

 

“Ok, ok.” Junhui chuckled, crouching down and pulling and taking off Minghao’s pants and boxers in the process.

 

Minghao jolted as he felt an foreign yet familiar wetness press against his hole, whimpering as Jun’s tongue laved around the orifice before finally pushing into his tight rim.

 

Minghao was rendered an absolute mess at this point, and Junhui was filled with pride at how much he could make the younger lose his composure. But when he slipped in his fingers one by one next to his tongue, it escalated to a whole other level.

 

Minghao’s hands were scrabbling for purchase on the walls of the closet, desperate as waves of pleasure roared over his body. He was gasping and whimpering and arching his back and was the picture of literal sin and Junhui was thirsty for more. He couldn’t get enough of how beautiful the younger was when he was like this, all spread out for him.

 

It was very difficult to keep quiet. Minghao tried muffling his noises as best as he could, but it was virtually impossible as his prostate was hit again and again by Junhui’s long slender fingers, and the former was pretty sure his lips were swollen and red from biting them so hard.

 

Minghao cried out as he felt the heat of the oncoming orgasm. Seeing that he was about to tip over the edge, Junhui withdrew, making the younger sob in frustration.

 

“W-why? Junnie n-no p-please,” Minghao’s voice cracked, close to tears. He shivered as he felt the other Chinese encompass his body, pressing his hard-on in the crack of Minghao’s ass.

 

“Please what princess? You’re going to have to use your words,” Junhui murmured teasingly in the former’s ear.

 

“J-just fuck me Wen Junhui!”   

 

That was all that it took.

 

The elder hurriedly spat into his hand and slicked up his dick. He lined himself up before slowly pushing in up to the hilt with a low groan.

 

Minghao’s eyes blurred with tears, rolling up to the back of his head at how full he felt, feeling the stretch and thickness of Junhui’s dick inside him, uttering a soft noise a mixture of a gasp and whimper.  

 

Junhui wrapped his arms around the younger for self-control, holding Minghao in a tight embrace and resting his forehead against the back of the other’s sweaty neck, breathing hard at the heat radiating from Minghao’s walls.

 

“Junhui,” whispered Minghao, “Junhui Junhui Junhui…”

 

Junhui almost lost it when he heard the desperation in Minghao’s voice. “L-look at me Hao,” Junhui gritted out, trying so hard not to begin ramming into the younger like a dog in heat.

 

Minghao obeyed, turning his head so that he could see the intense gaze the older was giving him.

 

Seeing the tears in Hao’s gaze, the lust in Junhui’s softened, and he smiled slightly, silently reassuring his love that the pain would be over soon.

 

Junhui’s heart burst when he saw the younger smile back, and he leaned forward so that he could capture the younger’s lips into a gentle kiss.

 

Minghao sighed into the kiss, slowly tangling his and Jun’s tongues briefly before breaking away. He made eye contact with Junhui before pushing back against the other, signifying the latter to move.

 

Junhui felt his body light on fire at the gesture, and he nodded, before letting the lust take over him again, and he went.

 

 

 

The pace wasn’t anything less than animalistic.

 

Junhui’s patience had just about run out and all he wanted to do was to make the younger scream his name until he couldn’t think to say anything else.

 

He fucked hard and fast into Minghao’s tight heat, the latter letting out an assortment of beautiful high pitched noises. Junhui could not resist it any longer, and he attacked Minghao’s neck, making a series of hickies in the juncture of Minghao’s neck, making sure to show who he belonged to.

 

“Fuck,” Junhui spat, “You’re goddamn beautiful and hot it drives me insane.”

 

Minghao could only whine in response, hand reaching around to grip at Junhui’s hair and began moving his body so that he could meet Junhui’s thrusts.

 

But Junhui wanted to SEE. He wanted to see the younger’s desperate facial expressions. He wanted to see how the other clenched his eyes shut and opened his mouth in a silent scream. He wanted to see how pretty the other was all spread for him.

 

So Junhui pulled out.  

 

Ignoring the other’s pained whimper, he let out an inhumane growl that Minghao didn’t know the older capable of producing. Junhui flipped the younger so that they were looking at each other face to face. He picked Minghao up and against the wall, causing the younger to wrap his legs around Junhui’s waist with a yelp. Before he begun to realize Junhui’s intention, the other shoved into him again and began fucking up into his hole.

 

Minghao let out a cry at the new angle, and he shut his eyes against the new wave of heat and pleasure crashing into his body. He buried his face in the Junhui’s collarbone, biting and scratching the other’s skin and moaning higher and higher, head swimming and dizzy from the high.

 

Tears finally fell from his eyes as he brokenly whimpered and gasped, desperation leaking through his cries as his climax started to reach its peak.

 

“A~ah!” Minghao sobbed, flinging his head back. “J-junhui I’m s-so close!”  

 

Junhui smirked as he panted. He leaned in so that his mouth was directly against the younger’s ear.  

 

“Then cum for me princess,” Junhui whispered.

 

With that, Minghao’s final wall shattered, and he couldn’t help the scream that escaped from him as he came. But Junhui still was chasing his own orgasm, and shocks of oversensitivity ran up and down the younger’s body, arching his back far off the wall he was pressed against.

 

“Jun! J-junhui! Junhui p-please I’m begging you!-” Minghao gasped tearfully, the pleasure too much for him to handle.

 

Junhui groaned as he heard the plea, and his orgasm followed soon after, cumming deep within Minghao’s walls.

 

Arms aching slightly, Junhui gently lowered MInghao back onto the ground after sharing a brief kiss. Minghao tried to shakily stand, but ended up almost falling in the process.

 

Both laughed tiredly at the attempt, leaning into each other. Minghao latched both his arms around Jun’s neck, while the older wrapped his around Hao’s waist in an embrace.The latter buried his face in Junhui’s collarbone, reveling in the comfort that was now radiating off the other, their breathing slowing down in sync as they caught their breath.

 

“You okay? Was it too rough?” Junhui murmured against Minghao’s hair after a moment, kissing it softly.

 

“Mhm, never better. I’m ok,” Minghao hummed, nodding his head slightly.

 

“Come on, let’s clean ourselves up before we get back,” Junhui nuzzled the younger, before breaking away to fuss with his jean pockets to take out the pouch of tissues he had stashed away earlier. After wiping himself off, he tried to clean Minghao as gently as possible, softly apologizing but smirking when Minghao twitched away due to the sensitivity.

 

Once their underwear and pants were back on and they looked decent, Junhui was about to pull the door open, when Minghao suddenly hugged the elder from behind.

 

“Minghao?” Junhui asked in concern, placing a hand over one of the younger’s.

 

Minghao mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like a phrase Junhui knew all too well.  He grinned as he stared at the back of the closet door.

 

“What was that Hao? Couldn’t hear you the first time.”

 

“I love you Wen Junhui. Now can we please go?”

 

“Alright alright.”

 

“…”

 

“I love you too princess.”

 

“STOP CALLING ME THAT DAMMIT!”  

 

Junhui should be so glad Minghao was so in love with his stupid ass.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In my previous oneshots I keep mentioning I'll post several other things soon. But like... I've been busy and damn writer's block has been getting to me. Sooo... I'll post... whenever? I do plan to post them in the summer if it comes to that. TwT But please do stay tuned! Just... be prepared to wait an eternity. Ok. Bye XD
> 
>  
> 
> (Why am I talking like I'm a famous YouTuber who has been on hiatus for several months?)


End file.
